Time Challenge: A Map Game
(Setting up, I will put it on hold) Hello!!!, The2016 here and it's my first map game I've created by myself. It's probably gonna be stupid because I'm not the best with these things. Feel free to join!!!. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * '''Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: **'NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS' **'NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT' **'NO ALIENS' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT TWO YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY.' * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years * A new turn starts every 24 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * NEW RULE: Time will randomly change e.g you start in 2017 but next year is 1933. * Have Fun! Mods *Game Creator: *Head Mod *Mod *Incumbent Mod ~Can I be head mod? (Sidewinder) Map New Countries 19th Century 20th Century 21st Century 22nd Century Fallen Countries/Regions 19th Century 20th Century 21st Century 22nd Century Organisations Pages Players Feel Free to add any nation you want!!! The2016 * Indochinese Federation: (Time: 20th Century)' * Syria: (Time: 21st Century)' * Hong Kong Rebellion Republic: (Time: 22nd Century)' Loaded Language * Portugal: 'Loadedlanguage '(19th Century) * United Kingdom: 'Loadedlanguage '(20th Century) * Argentina: 'Loadedlanguage '(21st Century) * Denali Federation: 'Loadedlanguage '(22nd Century) Hexarafi * France: (19th Century) * Sweden: (20th Century) * Germany: (21st Century) * Switzerland: (22nd Century) HAL * Manchu Dynasty''' ('''Qing China):' ' (19th) * Republic of Korea (South Korea): ''' (21st)' * Tang Imperial Republic (Tang): ' (22nd)''' Sidewinder * Ottoman Empire: (19th Century)''' * Switzerland: '''(20th Century)''' * '''Brazil: (21st Century)''' * The Republic of the British Isles (RBI): '''(22nd Century)' Derpmaster' * Russian Empire: (19th)''' * Japan: (20th)''' * Vietnam: (21st)''' * USSI: (22nd)''' Sailesh * British Raj: (19th Century)''' * Communist China: (20th Century)''' * Communist Republic of Oceania: (21st Century)''' * Indo-Pakistani Empire: (22nd Century)''' mrcoxy100 * '''Spanish Empire:(19th Century) * Germany:(20th Century) * Russia:(21st Century) * European Union:(22nd Century) Game 1947.5 It is 1947, and The War in Europe continues to rage on, with all of The continent except Romania, Portugal, Bulgaria and Switzerland under German & Italian control. While the United States struggles to hang on, who can save the last remaining sectors of the world??? * Imperial Japan: 'We start manufacturing a nuclear bomb, as we have seen the USA using it on us, so we would like to use their weapon on them as revenge for nuking Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The production is expected to be complete in 1953. * '''Communist China:'We send in a force of 100,000 soldiers to repel the Japanese in the South China Sea and to maintain Naval Dominance.Our Leader,Mao Zedong has Passed a new law that all Japanese people who Emigrated to China will be Immediately Deported to their Home Country.We send in another 50,000 to the aid of the Soviet Union to drive out the Germans from Soviet.We also Send Financial Aid to U.S.A as a help to them.We have Readied and Drafted many Able-Bodied Comrades to Protect our Country.The Ruthless Japanese has Thought they Could Defeat us But we will show them who is the Boss.We ready an Invasion force of 200,000 For the Immediate Invasion of Japan.We have Sworn to Protect our allies and We send in 110,000 soldiers to Former France to help The French in Hiding to Reclaim their Homeland.Our GDP is rising Steadily and We are sad that the World War is going on the Direction of The Axis and the gains they made.We will ensure that the Axis shall fall to its knees and We will ensure that the Allies will Bring Peace to the World again.We are given Information about the Making of a Nuclear Bomb by the Americans and Essential Materials are given to us by them.We shall ensure that Japan will again fall on its knees and the Construction of the nuclear bomb will finish by 1952. * '''Switzerland: We stay neutral aligned, which is probably for the best as we are one of the only independent nations left in Europe. We make upgrades to our infrastructure, and economy as well. We decide to hold a peace meeting in Bern to stop the war.and Player Response Needed *'''Imperial Japan: '''We will go to the peace meeting. Even though we want to conquer the world, we feel that our energy is exhausted and we would like peace for once. We tell our fellow Axis members that we are sorry to leave them, but they should understand that it is for a good cause. Category:Map Games Category:Time Challenge (Map Game)